Drop Stuff on People's Head!
by MBlack-Sirius' Secret Lover
Summary: Fred and George host a TV show where they- dramatic pause -Drop Stuff on People's Head! Dear God, kill me now. Yay! I uploaded! HPSS in chapter 2! I can change the pairing if you want...REVIEW!
1. Hello

Drop Stuff on People's Head!  
  
Disclaimer: I am so sure thhat you know what a disclaimer is. JKR owns all of these wonderful people. *They are not characters were I'm from* If you liked my Truth Twins story, here's a better one. My friend Jade read this and couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Fred: Oh, hello there. This is our gameshow were we-  
  
Everybody: Drop stuff on people's head!  
  
George: Yes, we sneak up on people and-  
  
Everybody: Drop stuff on people's head!  
  
Fred: Our first guest didn't know what hit him!  
  
George: Yeah. Now watch.  
  
*George pulls out a controler and pushes a button on a wide screen appears*  
  
Fred: Where did you get that?  
  
George: *winks* A friend gave it to me.  
  
Fred: Heh. Let's get on with the show!  
  
(Scene: Dressing Room)  
  
Draco: What a lovely, lovely day. I mustput more expensive gel on my very expensive locks.  
  
*George sneaks up and-*  
  
Draco: Ahh! Holy crap! Who dropped an extreamly large and heavy bolder on my head?  
  
*George taps him on the shoulder*  
  
George: Hello.  
  
Draco: Ahh! What the f- *Draco drops dead*  
  
(Scene: Quidditch locker rooms)  
  
*Fred smirks to self*  
  
Harry: Oh my, look at my abs! *flex* All the gals must want me! I'm such a hunk! I'm so beau-  
  
*Fred drops-*  
  
Harry: OUCH! Who dropped a large and heavy trunk on my head?  
  
*Fred appears out of nowhere*  
  
Harry: What the-? *Harry drops dead on the floor*  
  
------------------______________-------------------------  
  
Fred: And now for a break!  
  
George: Please remember folks, the people involved are not harmed-  
  
Fred: Seriously.*winks*  
  
FrednGeorge: And remember to-  
  
Everybody: Drop stuff on people's head!  
  
Five Minutes Later:  
  
Fred: And now we're back-  
  
George: To the game show were we-  
  
Everybody: Drop stuff on people's head!  
  
Fred: right. Now here's the next clip-enjoy.  
  
(Scene: Library)  
  
Hermione: Oh, my! I must finish this essay! *Hermione pulls out schoolwrok from her first year* I must redo! I must redo! Even though I am out of school, I must do homework! I-must-*she breaks off panting*  
  
*George tiptoes over and-*  
  
Hermione: MY HAIR! LOOK AT MY HAIR! *cries* Who dropped an inkwell on my head? *sobs*  
  
George: Hello, Hermione.  
  
Hermione: You did this! *she points a finger at him* I know you did!  
  
George: I have no-*George hits her on the head*  
  
Hermione: Mummy? I wann-*Hermione drops dead on the floor*  
  
(Scene: The Dungeons)  
  
Snape: What another stupid day teaching insolent brats. Eight cauldrons exploded! Eight!  
  
*Fred sneaks up and-*  
  
Snape: What the-Holy-(cencered) (cencered)-F(cencered)!!  
  
Fred: 'Bout done there, Sailor?  
  
Snape: You! You dropped a bottle of grease on my head! I'll kill you!  
  
*Fred vanishes*  
  
Snape: Crap. So slose.  
  
(Scene: Millicent Bullstrode's room)  
  
MB: Oooh! Look at my ugly pug-like face! I love Draco Malfoy! Maybe he likes his girls looking like hags!  
  
*George appears and-*  
  
MB: Ahhh! Who dropped a torch on my head? Now I will be even more hidious, if that is entirely possible. I'll be-AHHH! HOT!  
  
*Millicent incinerates*  
  
*George looks around*  
  
George: Ooops! Um . . .Bye!  
  
*George speeds off*  
  
Fred: Ok, so that's the end--------  
  
BAM  
  
*Snape appears, looking ready to kill*  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? 


	2. Busted

Disclaimer: Do you think that *I* of all people created these character? JKR owns and them and puts them in famous books. I have no right.  
  
Notes: I don't think that this is long enough to be a chapter....  
  
I know it took *forever* to update.....writer's block.  
  
But now I'm getting better..........  
  
From the previous chapter:  
  
*Snape appears, looking ready to kill*  
  
-------____________------------  
  
Fred: Busted.  
  
Snape: *rolls eyes*  
  
George sneaks up and-  
  
Snape! Holy (censored) I'll kill you! (Censored) (Censored)!!!  
  
*Snape jumps on Fred. *  
  
Snape: You're lucky I don't tell your mother-  
  
Molly Weasley: Tell me what?  
  
Snape: That you (censored) boys dropped (censored) (censored)  
  
*Mrs. Weasley turns a deadly shade of red*  
  
Molly: Don't you ever *she pins Snape to a wall* ever *smack* call my boys *smack* bad *smack* words *smack* ever again!!  
  
*Snape is now black and blue*  
  
Molly: And what do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Snape: H-Harry....  
  
Molly: Harry Potter?  
  
Snape: Love....  
  
Molly: No! *smack* smack* smack* and No! *smack* *smack*  
  
*Harry comes out of the blue*  
  
Harry: Sev! Did they get you too?  
  
Snape: *coughs up blood* Y-yes....*Snape's eyes snap open* And don't call me 'Sev'!  
  
*Harry runs over almost landing on Snape (who is on the floor)*  
  
Harry: Oh my poor little baby! I know what to do with you! *wink* *wink*  
  
*Snape manages to blush*  
  
Snape: *through clenched teeth* Not---In---Public--!  
  
Harry: *huffs*  
  
Tbc  
  
Notes: Oh I'm feeling happy today! 


End file.
